Why?
by soulmatesDC
Summary: Alternate ending to episode Mice and Men. Short and sucky . . . I warned you! Oneshot.


A/N: I was inspired to write a different ending to _Mice and Men_ after watching the episode. I felt it needed a better, Dasey-er ending. So here it is. It's very short and sucky . . . sorry.

Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I finished the poetry assignment and told my mom that I was tired, but I just really didn't want to be downstairs when they came back. As I ascended the stairs, I turned left towards his bedroom instead of right towards my own. I had no idea what I was doing or why I was doing it. I guess I just needed to let go, to have a goodbye.

As I sat on his computer chair, I began to spin around. I was lost in my thoughts of what could have been, how I wanted things to turn out. But here I am, spinning and thinking, not wanting the feelings to go away, but knowing that they needed to.

Time was not affecting me. I figured they would be out for hours and I would have time to think. But with me, thinking was always something that caused too many problems. I overanalyze and need answers to every question, especially questions that should not have been asked in the first place.

So here I am, waiting in his room for him to come home. I've been waiting for a little over an hour now. The question is sitting at the tip of my tongue waiting to be asked. I know that it is wrong and that I am not going to like the answer, but it's bubbling inside of me, needing to be let out. I am willing to take the aftermath that my question will definitely cause, because I am on a mission to know . . . why?

"Jeez Case, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Derek said while shutting his door, he was a little shocked to see me sitting in his room. No one is ever allowed in his room unless personally invited by Derek, so seeing me sitting at his desk must have surprised him. I didn't really need to answer the question he asked, seeing that an answer was not necessary. "Look, I'm not going to thank you again."

"Why?" I couldn't seem to muster anything else. This was my question, but it was now in a completely different context and I knew that Derek would not understand.

"I do not thank people often Casey. You should be lucky that I thanked you earli-"

I cut him off. I knew he would take it as a question to his comment. "Why didn't you try to change for me?"

I needed an answer. I needed him to tell me because he felt nothing for me. I needed him to tell me that I was sick and disgusting for wanting him to want to change for me. I needed him to ridicule me and threaten to tell our parents that there was a crazy person living in the house. I needed him to reject me so that I can finally reject my feelings.

I couldn't look at him anymore. I felt the tears tickle my eyes, so I looked at the floor. I had no idea what to do. I just waited for an answer.

Nothing came. The only thing I could hear was my own breathing. I knew I should have taken his lack of speech as my cue to move on with my life, but I had to continue. I had to let him know that I was ok with being rejected, as long as I knew he was happy.

"I'm glad that you are happy with Kendra. That's really all I want, for you to be happy Derek." And that was true. I was in love, but I fully understood everything that comes with being in love. I understood that although I couldn't have him, I wanted him to be happy. Because that was what love was, content in knowing that the one you love is happy, even if it was with someone else.

I stood and began to make my way across the room to his door, so that I could leave all of my feelings in that room, to never have to look back at them again. But I stopped when I finally heard him speak.

"I really like her Case."

My heart sank. I knew that he did indeed like her, but he was finally admitting it. I knew I had to let Derek go, I knew that was the right thing to do. But for some reason I needed to break my heart a little more, I had to squeeze it one more time before I could retreat to my room.

"Well, then good luck." I felt the tears fall, I felt them rip through my shut eyes and burn my cheeks. "Goodbye Derek."

I started for the door again, barely hearing Derek. "I really like Kendra Case."

I was fixated on getting to the door and leaving. I needed to get out. I needed to be away from him. It didn't register how close his voice sounded.

I felt for the doorknob and began to open the door. It would only be a matter of seconds before I could finally be free. Suddenly the door slammed shut. I slowly opened my eyes to see a closed door in my face and a hand firmly against it to my left. I couldn't turn around. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't do anything but stand there and stare at the door.

"I said 'I really like Kendra.'" I could feel his breath near my ear, sending shivers throughout my body. "But you didn't let me finish. I do really like Kendra . . . but I love you."

I thought my ears deceived me. He couldn't have possible told me that he loved me. I was his stepsister, I was the one he loved to hate, the person who he tormented everyday. He was probably trying to get me riled up. I couldn't fight anymore though, it hurt too much.

I grabbed for the doorknob again, but I felt myself being turned. Before I could do or think anything, I felt Derek's lips on my own.

I completely melted. I couldn't think or feel anything but his lips. They were soft and tender, gently letting me know he felt the same way I did. I didn't care about anything and lost myself in that kiss. I felt whole as my heart slowly put itself back together.

Derek broke the kiss and I opened my eyes to look into his own. I saw it, I felt it. My feelings were reciprocated and radiating off of him.

"I didn't know you wanted me to change for you . . . but I would have in a heartbeat if I knew."

I sighed. I never wanted him to change. I fell in love with everything about him, everything that he probably thought I hated. "Well, I actually never wanted to change a thing about you. I guess I just wanted you to want to change for me." I leaned in and kissed him passionately, showing him how much I love him. Then it hit me. I slowly pulled away and said "Actually, I would change one thing."

Derek smiled. It was genuine and completely unlike him, which made me love him more. "What can I change?"

"Your feelings for Kendra."

Without hesitating, Derek said one word before closing the distance between our lips . . . "Done."


End file.
